full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakuya
Sakuya is an Oni Goblin, later evolved into an Oni Hobgoblin, and becomes the defacto leader of her clan. Later on, she joins Paradigm as both Goblin and Oni Clans merge to forge Paradigm together. She also becomes Rouhan's third wife, mostly due to her wanting to make herself a bride to Rouhan when they were still goblins... and was Rouhan's first kiss. Characteristics *'Name': Sakuya *'Age': 7 Months (18 in Goblin/Oni years) *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Gold *'Likes': Food, swords practice, Rouhan and Mia, eating with friends, taking baths (especially hot springs) *'Dislikes': Burnt food, being left out *'Family': Oni Clan, Paradigm Appearance Casual Fire Oni Background Sakuya was born into the Oni Clan via a human mother and a male Oni Goblin. She was born in the same generation as her future friends, Ren, Oniwaka, Shinobu, and Touta. Although she was different from the other Oni females, she wasn’t considered leader material and Touta was made to be. Though his first leadership move was what got them caught by the Szekis. There, they had met a strange band of goblins that were able to defeat the Szekis, and one goblin, Rouhan, managed to take a bite out of the crystal. They fled before anything else could have been done. But they managed to catch the goblins while they were dragging newly acquired weapons. Sakuya, who had beaten Touta up and proclaimed the new leader, instinctively knew that there was something different about these goblins, especially Rouhan. So she ordered them caught and they would be taken to the Oni clan to be used in any way possible. Though before they made tracks, thwould hunt for food… of which they were unsuccessful with fumbling around and about. Though thankfully with Rouhan talking her into it, he convinced her to let them help her group. After successful hunts, Sakuya and her friends had gained the materials to clothe themselves and to produce weaponry. And much to her stunned surprise, Rouhan had made her a necklace of the fangs of a Saber-Venom Tiger (a prized gift for the Oni since the Tiger is their main prey). Though the two groups worked together until night time taking down other predators and gaining more material. But the real haul was a group of rogue Kobolds. Through the end of the fight, Rouhan gave her a good katana (Sword of Storms), saying a leader needs a good sword. Then before the two parties would go back to their clans, and much to everyone’s shock, including Mia and Rouhan’s… she gave him his first deep kiss that lasted for nearly fifteen seconds. Pulling away, blushing, she promised him that she would become strong that she would become a strong bride and wife to him in the future. A month passed, and Sakuya had become an Oni Hobgoblin, incredibly powerful, along with her friends who had become Oni Hobgoblins as well, including adding two more members to their group: Yuuki and Kiri. During a hunting trip, she comes across a group of goblins and hobgoblins making their way to the Lone Mountain Kingdom. Attacking them, their leader proved to be pretty strong. It was when the two were at a stalemate, she realized who it was due to his eyes, realizing it was Rouhan and the others. Immediately, she greeted him with another deep kiss, shocking everyone, including not just Rouhan, but also Mia and Charlotte. Despite the strange reunion, she greeted him once again, as he recognized Sakuya due to her straightforward kissing. After a little talk or two, Rouhan convinced Sakuya and her clan to join up with them to move into Ereboria, to which she eagerly accepted, becoming members of Paradigm just to be with Rouhan’s side, much to the annoyance of Mia and the others to come. Personality Sakuya has a serious and honorable personality, unwilling to use cowardly tactics even in an emergency, as shown through her disapproval of sacrificing others lives to save those that don't try to save them. She also likes taking baths, and even has her own ritual she goes through before entering hot springs. Sakuya at times can be a very cheerful and temperamental girl. She can tend to also be somewhat of an airhead and admires any kind beauty or attractiveness, which sometimes comes across as being vain. She also at times compares attractive boys who flirt with her or acknowledge her beauty to Rouhan, acknowledging their attractiveness but ending with a comment saying they're 'not as cute or strong as Rouhan'. Like many girls, she dreams to get married with her prince charming. She found that same Prince Charming in Rouhan and self-proclaimed herself his fiancé, which at times, have creeped out Rouhan himself but only a little. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Oni Goblin-Hobgoblin-Fire Oni Tengu' *'Wings' *'Futsunomitama': It is a gravity magic that crushes a given area. Upon use, a dark purple sword of light falls down on the opponent, and at the same time multiple centric circles appear below them. As the sword touches the circles, it creates a huge dome shaped force field with a radius of ten meters around them. This magic was temporarily able to stop the Black Goliath despite their difference in power. Skills * Swordsmanship * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Martial Arts Equipment * Oni Clothes and Armor * Tempest: the Sword of Storms that has tasted the blood of demons, thus becoming powerful and mystic in the process. Relationships Gallery Sakuya, Hobogblin casual and antomy.JPG|Hobgoblin Sakuya, Goblin casual and antomy.JPG|Goblin Eyecatchers FMM Eyecatchers - Sakuya 1.jpg|Sakuya 1 Voice Actor Molly Searcy Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Oni Category:Heroes Category:Paradigm Category:Oni Clan Category:Rouhan's Love Interests Category:Oni Hobgoblins